


everyone else is simply early

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fanart, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Modern Royalty, Short Ficlet, but more importantly..., jon is mia thermopolis, large picspam, sansa is chris pine, the princess diaries 2: the royal engagement, the princess diaries au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: Alayne gives him a sultry smile as she leans in and presses her cheek to his. She makes sure her lips just barely brush his ear as she whispers “stick with me my Prince, I’ll be all the spice you need.”





	everyone else is simply early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleWeaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/gifts).



> The Prince(ss) Diaries Au [originally posted on Tumblr](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/post/177490630683/everyone-else-is-simply-early-jon-x-sansa-the#_=_) for Round 5 of the [ jonsaexchange](https://jonsaexchange.tumblr.com/)!

  Sansa smoothes out the ruffles of her bright red dress. She usually doesn’t wear red, it clashes horridly with her hair, but tonight she’d made an exception. It had been Petyr’s idea;  _let him see you in his colors, paint the pretty picture in his mind._ She made sure to heed his advice and bring plenty of red with her on this trip. Like always, a tiny part of her cannot help but hope beyond hope that this ploy will finally be the one that free’s her from his grasp. 

     The moment Daenerys Targaryen announced she had finally located her long lost heir, Petyr had begun plotting. And, as with all of Petyr’s Grand Plans, it would of course involve Sansa. Or rather it would involve  _Alayne_ , Petyr’s less fortunate niece whom he had so  _magnanimously_  taken under his wing and shown the finer things in life. Alayne had no allusions about her true purpose though, and it has nothing to do with her uncle’s “generosity.” It’s influence he’s after, and she is his golden ticket.  _With my wits and your beauty, the world will be yours, sweetling._ Petyr is, after all, a master at the game; and he is especially skilled at placing his beautiful niece Alayne in the path of larger, more powerful pieces with out them even realizing it. And Alayne has her role perfect by now. She can smile and wave and recite her lines and affection affection along with the very best of them.

     When Petyr finally seizes the opportune moment to make his introductions to the newly crowned HRH Jon Targaryen, Prince of Dragonstone, Alayne can barely contain her surprise. He’s much shorter than she imagined. But what’s more striking are his dark hair and grey eyes and long, solemn face. Prince Jon does not look like any Targaryen she has ever met, he looks so much of the North it nearly steals her breath.  _That was another life_  she reminds herself,  _you are not that girl anymore._

     Prince Jon politely asks her for a dance after Petyr’s not so subtle posturing, and Alayne of course obliges.  _Alayne always obliges._  He places his hand much higher on her back than necessary, which is a pleasant surprise. Typically the “gentlemen” at court like to place their hands as close to her bum as diplomatically possible with out causing an international incident.

     “I apologize ahead of time if I tread on your feet, my lady.” He smiles softly at her and Alayne is surprised to feel her heart flutter and cheeks turn pick. It feels like it has been a lifetime since anyone has given her butterflies like that; then again, in many ways it has. _Get ahold of yourself stupid girl_ , she thinks.  _It’s just another game, he’s just another man._

     Like always, she can hear Petyr’s lessons in her head as if he were still there whispering them in her ear.  _Charm him. Entrance him. Bewitch him._ “Well I can only boast to be an amateur ballroom savant,” she responds cheekily. “But you seem to be doing just fine Prince Jon.” She presses just a bit closer and gives his hand a small, comforting squeeze.

     “Well luckily you have happened to catch me during one of the very few dances I know,” he smiles self deprecatingly. “The basic 2 step and waltz are the entirety of my repertoire. My aunt keeps suggesting I learn the tango or the salsa or the merengue. I wouldn’t be surprised if next she tries to convince me to take up the Lyseni fan dance! She insists I need to ‘spice it up a bit’,” Jon says with an incredulous chuckle that belies what he clearly views as the statement’s utter absurdity.

     Alayne gives him a sultry smile as she leans in and presses her cheek to his. She makes sure her lips just barely brush his ear as she whispers “stick with me my Prince,  _I’ll be all the spice you need._ ”

     With that she slips out of his arms to give the next hopeful girl a go. But before she turns away, she barely catches the blush spreading up his neck and his ears turning bright pink as the song ends. It’s his eyes that stay with her though. His dark gray eyes that lock with hers are alight with curiosity and heat and, she could swear, the slightest glint of purple.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl flail with me on [ Tumblr!](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
